


Just a Hunch

by marvel_ling



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 22:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10291367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_ling/pseuds/marvel_ling
Summary: Ino gives Temari a tip to please Shikamaru.





	

The women met up regularly to talk about their new lives as wives and mothers, and trade tips on how to maintain their houses and keep their kids on a good path. Most of these meetings were met with coffee or tea, and light conversation. Other times, they met for wine and chocolates and discussed the more...adult aspects of their lives. They'd trade tips about that too and would giggle like children about it. Hinata usually didn't join them for those times. She was too private about her sex life with Naruto, and the other women actually respected her wishes. It's not that they weren't dying to know what the Seventh Hokage was like in bed, but they respected his position and didn't want their friendship with him or Hinata to be affected. Since the Uzumakis had two kids, the women speculated that Lord Seventh must not be  _that_ bad. 

While Mrs. Uzumaki tended to her duties at home, Temari, Ino, and Sakura gathered for their bi-weekly "grown-up talk." These women were not as private as Hinata. They were almost competitive over who's husband was the best in bed. The argument was strong for Sasuke Uchiha, as it always had been, but they had to agree to disagree. Otherwise they might have to prove it in -ahem- other ways. 

The meeting was being held at the Uchiha's this week, and while Sakura was getting more wine, Ino poured the remaining of the bottle between her and Temari.

"So, how's Shikamaru?" the blonde asked tentatively. 

"He's great."

"Good. I'm glad. You seem tense..." Ino had noticed that the former Sand kunoichi had been staring absent mindedly at the wall ever since the topic of marital relations had been brought up. 

"Hm? Oh, yeah. This is not a good week for me to be honest. Shikamaru has been busy with work, I've been busy with Shikadai. We just haven't had time for each other," Ino sucked in a breath to say something, but closed her mouth when Temari continued. "And when we do have time for each other...it's just not as good as it used to be. I don't know what it is. It's like he's not interested in me anymore." Temari looked sadly at her glass, then tipped its' contents down her throat. 

"Well, if you don't mind me asking, what do you do?" Ino replied. 

"Nothing really crazy." Temari looked at the ceiling as she thought about it. Ino downed her wine. "Yeah, I mean just normal things." 

Temari had never been embarrassed to talk about her sex life, and Ino guessed it had something to do with her ego. Now that she felt like Shika didn't want her, she was keeping quiet. Ino held her breath and considered what to say. She turned to her friend.

"Okay here's what you do..." Ino proceeded to tell her exactly how to get his interest. 

The older blonde wanted to ask how Ino knew how this would work, but Sakura came back with the wine and some ice cream. Ino nodded at Temari, then turned her attention to the ice cream. 

* * *

A few days later, Ino was working in the flower shop when she had an unexpected visitor. She glanced up to see Shikamaru standing in front of her. 

"Would you like to tell me why my wife suddenly wants me to use my shadow possession on her?" Shika asked casually. Ino turned bright red, and turned her back on him to arbitrarily straighten something. Once she regained some composure, she shrugged casually. 

"I don't know. Why would you think I would know anything about that?" she tossed her long blonde hair over her shoulder and, since there were no customers, she went into the back. Shika followed her. 

"That was always your move." he replied. Ino faced him and crossed her arms. 

"So, I helped her out. You're welcome." she huffed. The Nara man grinned down at her. 

"Do you miss me?" 

"Shut up." 

"You do."

"I am...happily..married. Thank you." she responded unconvincingly. Shika raised his left hand to touch her face, but thought better of it and dropped his arm. 

"Well, thank you. If you have any more tips for my wife, please do share them." he smiled. She rolled her eyes. 

"Get outta here." she mumbled. Shika nodded at her and left. 

* * *

 Temari visited her awhile later. 

"Ino, oh my god, thank you!" Temari gushed. 

"You're welcome." Ino smiled outwardly, but felt horrible on the inside. She liked Temari, and she was happy that the woman made Shika happy, but at the same time she used to be the one to make him happy. She wished she had never told her what Shikamaru liked. In a selfish way, she thought maybe Temari would leave him and go back to Suna.

"How did you know that it would work so well?"

"Oh, I know my friend. So it was just...just a hunch." 


End file.
